Plushies
by Watashinomori
Summary: "Sequestrei o Robin, se quiser vê-lo novamente vá até Gotham trazendo o resgate. Eu demando uma noite inteira de jogos. Ps.: Amanhã não tem aula. Ps2.: Traga porcaria para comer, Alfred jogou os Chicken Whizees fora" :Birdflash::preslash:


**Plushies**

**Sinopse: ** "Sequestrei o Robin, se quiser vê-lo novamente vá até Gotham trazendo o resgate. Eu demando uma noite inteira de jogos. Ps.: Amanhã não tem aula. Ps2.: Traga porcaria para comer, Alfred jogou os Chicken Whizees fora" :Birdflash::pre-slash:

**Disclaimer: **Nana direitos que a Wata vem pegar, Warner foi pra roça, DC foi trabalhar.

**Nota da Autora:** Um fluffy birdflash para combater o fluffy Bluepulse! FLUFFY! Inspirado num prompt que eu achei no tumblr e não lembro de quem era... u.u

**Aviso: **Muito fluffy pra se conter! Nível de fluffy? É acima de 9000. Pre-slash.

-/-/-/-/-

Um muito divertido Dick Grayson correu de volta para a mansão. Em suas mãos trazia dois bonequinhos de pelúcia, um dele mesmo como Robin e outro de seu melhor amigo, Kid Flash. O vendedor lhe lançara olhares estranhos quando pediu os bonecos, normalmente os garotos de sua idade passavam longe das pelúcias fofas correndo direto para os bonecos de ação da JLA. E ainda mais raro quando as pelúcias em questão eram de sidekicks e não dos heróis em si. Bruce lhe lançara olhares ainda mais estranhos quando ele disse que não precisava de nenhum outro da linha Batman além dele mesmo. Mortalmente ferido o bilionário ameaçou comprar a linha inteira deixando apenas Robin de fora, ambos riram da infantilidade do homem, mas no fim ele realmente o fez.

Nem chegou ao seu quarto ele largou os bonecos na cama e ligou para KF.

-Achei as coisas mais astres hoje no shopping! Venha que eu te mostro!

-_Hoje não era o dia de pai e filho? Tio B vai me matar se eu sair agora._

-Tio B não vai ligar, Bruce também não! - resmungou chateado. - Venha logo, traga Barry, Flash em Gotham deve tirar o Bruce da minha cola.

_-Cara! Nomes em linha telefônica!_

-Você realmente acha que não é criptografada, KF? Eu dobrei a criptografia aqui! Traga seu tio e venha, vai ser divertido.

Em alguns minutos ouviu sua porta sendo esmurrada. Abriu e um Wally entrou rápido demais para um ser humano, estava em roupas civis, mas provavelmente eles vieram tão rápido que ninguém podia vê-los. Entrou procurando o que podia ser tão maneiro para encerrar o dia de ligação de pai e filho. Seu olhar correu imediatamente para a televisão e estante de jogos, nada novo, depois computador, armário com jogos, janela (podia ser algo na garagem), cama, embaixo da cama, em cima das cômodas, dentro delas. Revirou todo o quarto e nada.

-Robs, o que raios poderia ser?

-Cara, você acaba com todo o astre - apontou para a cama. - Você olhou para eles que eu sei.

-Isso são bichinhos de pelúcia!

-Isso, como você diz, somos nós. Primeira vez que eu vejo um brinquedo nosso!

-PELÚCIA!

-E daí? Nós! Se não quer tudo bem - pulou na cama pegou o seu boneco e começou a fingir que batia no Kid Flash caído no colchão. - Eu entendo que seu boneco nunca ganharia do meu boneco.

-Nunca disse isso! - e num instante o KF de pelúcia fingia correr pela cama e atacar o Robin de pelúcia.

A pelúcia do Robin fazia giros mirabolantes que nem o Robin real conseguia fazer, e por duas vezes o Kid Flash 'teleportou'. Eles gritavam golpes de videogames, onomatopeias e discursos inflamados entre os golpes. Bruce entrou no quarto acompanhado por Barry e observou os garotos brincarem, em um momento gritou para Dick uma boa estratégia para derrotar o plano atual do Kid Flash. Barry se irritou com isso e começou a jogar almofadas na pelúcia Robin, sendo as explosões sônicas da velocidade do sobrinho. A pequena guerra durou até a hora que eles deveriam ir patrulhar, cada um sua respectiva cidade. Bruce foi até o próprio quarto pegou sua pelúcia e jogou na cama.

-Batman ganha de todo mundo! - eles resmungavam o quanto era sem graça, mas uma rápida olhada para o relógio denunciou o quão tarde já era.

-Aqui, KF, leve o seu - Dick sorriu entregando a pelúcia. Wally analisou o brinquedo, achando algo muito estranho sobre ter um boneco dele mesmo. Então trocou a pelúcia com Robin.

-Assim podemos ficar sempre um com o outro - o mais novo sorriu abertamente e concordou.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Havia sido um péssimo dia para Wally, não dormira direito estudando para uma prova, valentões derrubaram todos seus livros, o jogaram contra armários e mergulharam em vasos sanitários. Wally West, ao contrário do Kid Flash, era muito devagar. Ele não corria e sempre usava roupas excessivamente grandes para seu tamanho, comia horrores e continuava magrelo e diminuto. Óbvio que Wally fazia o que podia para se separar de seu alias. Mas hoje parecia excepcionalmente ruim. O sono o deixou distraído e ele não conseguiu se preparar para nenhum dos golpes que recebeu no dia, alguns chegando a causar algum dano, nada alarmante, porém muito irritante. Estava mais curvado que o que normalmente andava e por algum motivo conseguira vestir uma calça não folgada. As garotas comentaram sobre as 'pernas torneadas' o dia todo. Seria bem legal se isso não piorasse sua situação com os valentões. Ao invés de alguma garota chegar até ele, garotos chegavam em grupos e normalmente ele terminaria com a cabeça dentro de uma privada ou trancado em algum armário, essa parte não é nada divertida para um velocista que não consegue vibrar para fora do armário.

Chegar em casa nunca lhe pareceu tão bom. Ele adorava estudar, só odiava a escola. Abriu a porta do seu quarto e havia uma pelúcia de Kid Flash em sua cama com um bilhete: "Sequestrei o Robin, se quiser vê-lo novamente vá até Gotham trazendo o resgate. Eu demando uma noite inteira de jogos. Ps.: Amanhã não tem aula. Ps2.: Traga porcaria para comer, Alfred jogou os Chicken Whizees fora". Ele sorriu. Vestiu sua roupa de Kid Flash, largou as coisas da escola na cama, agarrou a pelúcia e correu para Gotham, gritando um "volto amanhã" quando passou pela mãe. Nem entrou no quarto de Dick e recebeu uma travesseirada, seguida por uma gargalhada alta. Dick estava em suas roupas civis, o Robin de pelúcia preso por uma perna ao teto (a ponta da corda que prendia a pelúcia se agarrava ao teto com um gancho, que provavelmente despertaria Red Pennyworth, o mordomo furioso).

-Kid Flash e Baby Flash, vocês caíram em minha armadilha e nunca mais vão ver o Robin!

-Olhe, Kid Flash - eles já haviam passado por cenários semelhantes e Wally desistira resistir em ser Baby Flash. - Acho que teremos que derrotar o malvado Nightwing mais uma vez!

-Mais uma vez seu nariz, KF, eu ganhei todas as últimas noites de jogos - resmungou, puxando um controle de videogame e jogando outro pro amigo.

Num instante Wally estava em roupas civis, ele tinha algumas na casa do amigo. Uma vez criara coragem de perguntar a Robin como ele ia até Central, ou Keystone, e voltava para Gotham, quando recebera um sorriso maligno e "_Hackeei o sistema dos tubos zeta, não conte para o Batman_". Depois disso eles teleportaram para vários lugares diferentes, apenas para ver como era. A noite de jogos durou até quase de manhã, só parou quando eles foram para a Ásia para comprar salgadinhos e outras porcarias, afinal qual a graça de poder ir para qualquer lugar do mundo e comer comida asiática feita por americanos? Apenas depois da última partida que Dick desamarrou a pelúcia e jogou para o amigo.

-Vocês lutaram bem, Baby Flash e Kid Flash. Mas eu retornareeeeeeeeeeeei - e soltou uma risada maligna que virou sua gargalhada normal quando foi acertado por um travesseiro.

Wally lhe jogou o Kid Flash e deitou na cama do amigo, deixando espaço para o outro se juntar a ele.

-Obrigado - murmurou.

-De nada - respondeu feliz. - Como foi a prova?

-Terrível.

-E o resto do pessoal?

-Pior ainda - respondeu, distraidamente usando seu Robin para socar o Kid Flash.

-Eu não soco assim, para acertar um velocista eu esperaria o momento certo, como eu fiz com o travesseiro - e mostrou a estratégia, movendo o Kid Flash preguiçosamente e posicionando a mão que segurava o Robin aonde ele achava que deveria ficar.

-Eu não me movo assim.

-Claro que se move, KF - retrucou. - Eu sou o detetive aqui, eu observo tudo!

-Aham, mas eu não me movo assim.

-Ah não, mas uma pelúcia não rebola - recebeu um tapa, depois de se estapearem na cama eles voltaram as atenções aos bonecos.

-Dick - Wally disse preguiçosamente tentando replicar com o boneco o giro que vira Robin fazer uma vez, o boneco não era tão gracioso. - Obrigado.

-Você já agradeceu, Walls.

-Não, por tudo. Por ser meu amigo, por confiar em mim, pelos bonecos, por sempre saber quando eu preciso, por tudo - fechou os olhos, o sono chegando.

Mal registrou o sorriso amplo que o amigo lhe lançara e o "Sempre Walls, sempre" que ele disse.

-/-/-/-/-/-

O Time estava adormecido, tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão particularmente exaustiva. Nenhum machucado ou problema do tipo, mas havia sido cansativa. Robin não dormia, estava terminando o relatório para o Batman, o Time enviaria um, mas ele queria um feito pelo pupilo em específico além do geral. Pensou em tirar a máscara para descansar os olhos, mas não podia. Olhou para a ilha da cozinha e viu um Robin, sentado contra um arranjo, com um bilhete. Ele sorriu.

-KF, você devia estar dormindo.

-Nightwing, o Kid Flash foi sequestrado, precisamos resgatá-lo, agora!

-Baby Flash, acho que o Kid pode esperar até amanhã.

-Olhe nos olhos do Robin e repita isso! Eu te desafio! - Dick gargalhou.

-Eu tenho que terminar - respondeu manhosamente, sendo puxado pelo braço, a cadeira de rodinhas sendo arrastada com ele. Wally puxou o boneco e jogou em seu colo os arrastando até seu quarto.

-Prioridades, Nightwing, Prioridades. Primeiro resgatamos Kid Flash, depois escrevemos relatórios para o papai morcego.

-O que raios vocês estão falando sobre Nightwing, e Kid Flash sequestrado? - Conner apareceu no corredor. - O que raios é um Baby Flash?

Dick e Wally gargalharam alto, enquanto faziam o caminho até o quarto, deixando o criptoniano atônito.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando resolveu ir solo o novo alias estava escolhido. Wallace West, muitos anos atrás lhe dera o nome, quando eles fizeram o primeiro sequestro das pelúcias (que para horror do mesmo Dick retribuíra com um Baby Flash). Nightwing, era um nome com presença que não destoava de sua personalidade, era tão Wally. O rapaz era o melhor. Não importava o que ele pensasse sobre ele mesmo.

O ruivo entrou em seu quarto, trazendo sua pelúcia junto. Sorriu para o amigo que se despedia do quarto, do antigo uniforme e do nome. Com um movimento exagerado revelou uma roupa (mal)feita a mão que parecia seu uniforme novo na pelúcia do antigo Robin.

-Agora ele é Nightwing, você é só Troll.

-Ok Baby Flash - pegou o boneco e admirou o trabalho do amigo. - Você se esforça ou é ruim assim mesmo?

-Troll - e riu.

-Wally…

-Estamos crescendo, Dick, é natural que as coisas mudem. Mas eu chego em Blüdhaven tão rápido quanto eu chego aqui. Certas coisas não vão mudar - sorriu para ele, tocando seu ombro.

-Eu só ia dizer que não acho o Kid Flash, acho que temos que resgatá-lo - o ruivo riu.

-Dever é dever! Nightwing conto com você, Troll Master aqui e nada é a mesma coisa.

-Achei que era só Troll - socou o ombro do outro.

-Você foi promovido, Troll Master!

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Dick…

-Não! Você me prometeu. Certas coisas não iriam mudar - ele caminhava furioso pelo aposento, arrastando o boneco do Kid Flash pela perna. Ele queria chorar, mas sabia que não era algo que devia fazer.

-Você vai rasgar o boneco, ponha ele na cama e vamos conversar.

-NÃO! Você me prometeu. Não iria mudar! Mas você está me abandonando!

-Nunca! Eu só estou deixando de ser herói, Dick, não de ser seu amigo!

-É A MESMA COISA! - fez um movimento brusco com o boneco e a já esgarçada costura rasgou, o Kid Flash de pelúcia caiu no chão com um 'ploft' abafado. - Você vai para outra cidade com sua namorada, nós não temos tempo, você vai para uma faculdade com novas pessoas, novos amigos. Eu vou desaparecer da sua vida. Eu vou ligar para marcar um dia e você não vai poder porque tem que estudar. Você vai ligar pra marcar e eu vou estar patrulhando. VOCÊ SABE! - deixou cair a perna do boneco e saiu do quarto, para poder chorar sem ter vergonha de ser visto.

No dia seguinte acordou com um boneco do Kid Flash feiamente costurado em sua cama, um bilhete de 'Desculpa' firmemente colado na mão do boneco.

-/-/-/-/-

Sentou depois do longo dia que fora, puxou a pelúcia para seu colo e chorou tudo que segurara nos últimos dias, abraçado firmemente com a massa fofa de vermelho e amarelo.

-Kid Flash, precisamos resgatar o Baby Flash - foi a última coisa que murmurou antes de adormercer.


End file.
